conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Eusko Itsas Gudarostea
The Eusko Itsas Gudarostea (often abbreviated as EIG) is the branch of Euskadiko Indar Armatuak responsible for naval operations. The navy also includes the Coast Guard functions. The Eusko Itsas Gudarostea's vessels are given the ship prefix "EEO", short for E'''uskadiko ''E'rrepublika O'''ntzi. (Ship of the Navy of Euskady). Current Role The current role of '''Eusko Itsas Gudarostea(EIG) is to protect Euskadi interests at home and abroad, executing the foreign and defence policies of the government through the exercise of military effect, diplomatic activities and other activities in support of these objectives. These objectives are delivered via a number of core capabilities: *Provision of at least two medium scale maritime task groups with organic air assets. *Delivery of the Eusko Itsas Infanteria force. *Maintenance of standing patrol commitments. *Provision of Mine Counter Measures capability to Euskadi and allied commitments. *Provision of Hydrographic and meteorological services deployable worldwide. *Protection of the Baltic Union Exclusive Economic Zone. Structure Since the independende, EIG has been undergoing a process of integration and modernization not only in equipment but also in their structure and organization. Since 2003 EIG has a new structure with a simple and effective organization that has an impact on improved effectiveness. The major operational command is EIG HQ (Navy Headquarters). It is located in Getxo and all the Eusko Itsas Gudarostea units are under its command. EIG is structured as follows: *'EIG Fleet' *'EIG Submarine Fleet' *'EIG Air Wing' *'EIG Marine Infantry' *'EIG Special Boat Service' *'EIG Naval Schools' Organization 'EIG Fleet' *'EIG Europe Task Force' **1 Nafarroa Class Landing Helicopter Dock **2 Butro Class Destroyer **5 Azkar Class Frigate **4 Corvettes **2 Minesweeper **Auxiliary Ships (tanker, replenishment, etc.) *'EIG Caribe Task Force' **1 Nafarroa Class Landing Helicopter Dock **1 Baiona Class Landing Platform Dock **2 Butro Class Destroyer **4 Bidasoa Class Frigate **2 Corvettes **1 Minesweeper **Auxiliary ships (tanker, replenishment, etc.) *'EIG Projection Task Force 1' **1 Lehendakari Aguirre Class Aircraft Carrier **2 Baiona Class 'Landing Platform Dock **4 'Butro Class Destroyer **5 Bidasoa Class Frigate **Auxiliary ships (tanker, replenishment, etc.) *'EIG Africa Task Force' **1 Nafarroa Class 'Landing Helicopter Dock **2 'Baiona Class 'Landing Platform Dock **4 'Butro Class Destroyer **6 Bidasoa Class Frigate **Auxiliary ships (tanker, replenishment, etc.) *'EIG Antarctic Squadron' **2 Corvette **2 Icebreaker **1 Bidasoa Class Frigate *'EIG Coastal Patrol Squadron' **14 Patrol Boat **8 Patrol Boat EIG Submarine Fleet *North Atlantic Squadron **4 Poseidon Class Submarines *Caribe Squadron **2 Agosta Class Submarines * South Atlantic Squadron **4 Agosta Class Submarines EIG Air Wing *'On-board Carrier Squadron' *'Maritime Patrol Squadron' **12 P-3 Orion *'Maritime AEW&C Squadron' **6 Saab 340 AEW&C **2 Saab 2000 AEW&C *'On-board Helicopter Squadron' **14 Eurocopter AS332 Super Puma Antisubmarine variant **18 Eurocopter AS332 Super Puma Naval variant **20 Westland Sea King **12 AS532 Cougar ASUW / ASW *'Naval Support Squadron' **10 CASA C-295 and 6 C-130 Hercules Eusko Itsas Infanteria *1st EII Brigade *2nd EII Brigade *3rd EII Brigade *1st EII Antartic Battalion *EII Operazio Berezietarako Taldeak (Special Operations Group) EIG Tactical Boat Service *90 Combat Boat 90 EIG Naval Schools Category:Euskadi Category:Organizations Category:Military